Drunk in love
by genievieve7
Summary: En ese momento Kakashi decidió que tenía que ir a conocer al amor de su vida, futura esposa y próxima madre de sus hijos. Una celebración, un Kakashi borracho y una hermosa pelirosa al otro lado de la fiesta. One-shot. KakaSaku


**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sé que no he actualizado "It takes a Village" y "Blame it to Tumblr" en un buen rato, pero se los juro que la inspiración no llega a mí, tengo un montón de capítulos empezados de ambos fics, pero ninguno terminado y no me terminan de gustar; incluso tengo otro par de one-shots empezados que aún no tengo inspiración para terminar. No saben lo realmente frustrante que es tener todas estas ideas en tu cabeza pero no poderlas concretar. A parte de todo eso he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y la mayoría de mis tardes sólo quiero llegar y descansar.**

 **Por eso para el quitarme el estrés de encima decidí escribir este pequeño one-shot inspirado en un post de Tumblr que al verlo inmediatamente pensé en mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

A Kakashi no le gustaba beber; no por qué no le agradara el sabor o la sensación que sólo el alcohol puede proporcionar, tampoco era por qué le gustara estar alerta y con sus sentidos despiertos todo el tiempo. La verdadera razón era un poco más simple y vergonzosa que eso.

Hatake Kakashi era un _horrible_ bebedor.

No importaba si era sake, vino, cerveza o cualquier tipo de bebida, siempre después de la primera copa terminaba mareado y con sentidos un poco confundidos, para la segunda ya estaba riéndose de todos los comentarios hechos por sus amigos (hasta los que _no_ tenían intención de ser graciosos) y dejaba atrás su actitud perezosa y despreocupada para pasar a ser la persona más amigable de la faz de la tierra; cuando pasaba la tercera copa era totalmente seguro que Kakashi haría un espectáculo del cual no tendría memoria y terminaría siendo la burla de la aldea; por eso (después de aquella vergonzosa noche que involucraba a un Sr. Feudal del país de la Nieve, sus ninken, una muñeca inflable y unas esposas rosas y peludas) el peliplataba había decidido que nunca más en su vida volvería a tocar una bebida.

Pero había ocasiones en las que no se podía evitar, como ésta; después de todo se trataba de la fiesta del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage; por fin dejaría el puesto del que no se sentía dueño (a pesar de que todos le dijeran que había hecho un excelente trabajo) y le pasaría el mando de la aldea a la persona que había soñado en serlo desde que era niño. El ambiente de fiesta y emoción que se sentía en el aire habían sido factor importante a la hora de acceder a tomar un poco de alcohol con sus amigos.

 _Y eso había sido su perdición._

Para la mitad de la noche y a pesar de ser apenas de segunda copa ya había bailado con algunas de las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón, se había hecho amigo de varios mandatarios a los que generalmente no podía soportar, y había comido varios canapes de salmón a pesar de que odiaba el salmón. Un preocupado Yamato y un divertido Genma lo seguían a todas partes; el primero evitando que comenzara una guerra accidentalmente al no ser consciente de sus actos, el segundo porque un Kakashi borracho era demasiado divertido para perdérselo.

El peliplata cruzaba el salón despreocupadamente cuando una visión al otro lado del salón lo hizo parar abruptamente, sus acompañantes se acercaron a él extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa sempai? – preguntó Yamato un poco consternado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Necesito saber quién es ella – Si no fuera por qué ambos habían sido testigos de todas las situaciones bochornosas que el alcohol hacia pasar a su amigo nunca hubieran sospechado que se encontraba borracho, hablaba perfectamente y con una claridad que muchos envidiarían, lástima que el peliplata no fuera siquiera consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Ambos Jōnins siguieron la dirección que señalaba el dedo de su borracho amigo sólo para compartir una mirada extrañada.

-¿De quién rayos estás hablando? – Preguntó Genma

-De la diosa de cabellos rosas, necesito saber su nombre, es el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – Yamato y Genma volvieron a mirarse confundidos.

-¿Estás hablando de Sakura? – Contestó Yamato – Por qué si no estás hablando de ella estoy seguro…

-¡Sakura! – Interrumpió Kakashi alegremente – un encantador nombre que encaja perfectamente con ella; tengo que presentarme y lograr que salga conmigo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Hatake? – Empezó Genma un poco divertido - Conoces a Sakura desde que ella tenía 12 años, incluso están….

-No, estoy seguro que nunca olvidaría unos ojos tan maravillosos como esos – volvió a interrumpir Kakashi soñadoramente.

-Sempai, ¿está consciente de que Sakura y usted están…?- la mano del peliplata se colocó sobre la cara de Yamato interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

-No puedo seguir hablando, tengo que ir a conocer al amor de mi vida, mi futura esposa y próxima madre de mis hijos– y con eso comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando a sus acompañantes mirándolo incrédulos, después de unos segundos Genma soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, no podemos perdernos esto –dijo empezando a trotar tratando de alcanzar al peliplata con un resignado Yamato detrás de él.

Apresuraron su paso al verlo llegar al lado de la mencionada pelirosa que se encontraba rodeada de gente y riendo ligeramente. La verdad es que Kakashi no se había equivocado al decir que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, Sakura ciertamente había crecido de una chica insegura y vanidosa para pasar a ser una mujer que quitaba el aliento con sólo verla, hermosa y segura de sí misma; enfundada en un vestido negro sin espalda que se abrazaba como segunda piel por todas sus llamativas curvas y su exótico y largo cabello rosa peinado en ondas que le daban volumen y enmarcaban su hermoso rostro; no era sorpresa que la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella. Giro su cuerpo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella y sonrío encantadoramente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kakashi ¿dónde te habías metido en toda la noche? Te vi bailar con algunas chicas, espero que te hayas comportado– El peliplata se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos, sorprendido de que conociera su nombre, la pelirosa lo miró extrañada ante su mutismo – Kakashi ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo? – dirigió su vista hacia los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de él y les pidió una explicación con la mirada, Yamato se sonrojó un poco y Genma sonrió pícaramente

\- Lo sentimos Sakura, ya va para la tercera – El rostro de la pelirosa pasó de la confusión a la comprensión después de las palabras de Yamato, en ese momento Kakashi decidió que ya había estado callado por suficiente tiempo.

-No pude evitar verte desde el otro lado del salón – empezó a decir con tono seductor – tengo que decir que eres la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta – un bonito sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Sakura mientras le sonreía dulcemente, Kakashi interpretó eso como una aceptación a sus intenciones y siguió hablando – Me encantaría que saliéramos para poder conocernos un poco mejor – terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos intensamente, la pelirosa soltó una sonrisa cantarina y detrás de ellos se pudo escuchar la sonora carcajada de Genma.

-Kakashi ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Conocernos mejor? – preguntó sonriente, Kakashi no dejó que su risa lo desalentara, saldría con ella aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Creo que tú y yo podemos tener química y una cita es la manera perfecta para demostrarlo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sólo tienes que decir que sí – La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió ante sus palabras

-Kakashi, cariño, tú y yo ya salimos juntos, tenemos tan buena química que incluso ya estamos casados – dijo mostrándole su mano donde descansaba un reluciente anillo como prueba de su unión, Kakashi la miró confundido

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace tres años – dijo totalmente divertida

-¿Qué? – volvió a soltar Kakashi ahora mirando su propia mano donde también relucía una elegante banda matrimonial.

-Kakashi, hasta tenemos una hija juntos – Kakashi la miró maravillado, se giró hacia sus amigos que seguían burlándose de él a sus espaldas y les dio una mirada satisfecha.

-Les dije que sería la próxima madre de mis hijos – dijo Kakashi alegremente, para luego agregar un poco confundido – Aunque no pensé que fuera a pasar tan rápido - Sakura lo tomó suavemente del brazo y lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me alegra saber que incluso fuera de tus sentidos sigo siendo la única para ti, vamos a casa Sr. Hatake, los genins que están cuidando a Mirai deben de estar esperandonos; ademas mañana tendrás una resaca de tamaño mundial y quiero estar descansada para lidiar contigo. Gracias por cuidarlo por un rato chicos- agregó mirando a los amigos de su marido, Yamato lanzó un suave "No hay problema" y Genma se levantó de hombros despreocupado, volvió a tirar suavemente del brazo de su marido.

-Lo que usted diga Sra. Hatake - Kakashi la siguió alegremente hacia la entrada del salón, mirándola con absoluta devoción

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó la pelirosa al darse cuenta de su mirada, el rostro feliz del peliplata se iluminó por unos segundos.

-No puedo creer que vaya a casa con la chica más bonita de la fiesta – La risa encantadora de Sakura los siguió hasta que salieron por las grandes puertas del salón.

* * *

 **No puedo creer lo melosa que soy, y lo mucho que amo el KakaSaku. Me encantó escribir este pequeño One-shot. Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció, me encanta saber lo que piensan.**

 **Esperen pronto actualizaciones de mis otras historias, al parecer mi musa ha vuelto.**


End file.
